


Christmas Changes

by Icanloveyoumorethanthis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU Christmas, Ice Skating, Louis Gets arrested, Louis' Birthday, M/M, Worried Harry, but happy ending, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanloveyoumorethanthis/pseuds/Icanloveyoumorethanthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has prepared the perfect date. However, nothing goes as planned as Louis never shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt much. Hope you enjoy!!!Just something for christmas.

“Is everyone ready?” Harry asked and everyone yelled yes. He smiled. Now the only thing missing was Louis.   
Harry went by the exit. He had been planning this for months. He picked Christmas Eve, because Louis loved Christmas and it was also his birthday. He then worked secretly behind his back to find the ice dancers, the children chorus, the band, the decoration and to rent the ice skating arena. He had arranged to meet Louis outside, when he came back from his mom’s. They will walk in the arena and when they will be in the middle, Harry will give the signal and everyone will start dancing, the chorus and the band will play Louis favorite song and Harry will propose. A magical proposal for the love of his life.  
They supposed to meet at five o’ clock. Harry looked at his watch. It was five thirty. Where was he?

Louis knew that he was late and that Harry had planned something special for his birthday. Harry was the most romantic person Louis had ever met, and he liked to do big gestures, romantic gestures, to show his love to him. Louis wasn’t like that, but he was sure that Harry knew that he loved him too, even though he didn’t show it like that.   
Plus, Louis knew that Harry will be disappointed if he ruined his surprise. He won’t say it, of course, but Louis will feel it. He understood him better than his own self. And so, in order not to see those loving green eyes sad, he increased the pressure on the accelerator. Wrong move. A police car came out of nowhere. It turned on the siren and made a sign with its headlights to order him to stop. Louis pulled the car at the side of the road. A young officer came to his open window.  
“Hello, officer. Merry Christmas.” Louis said, smiling.  
“It won’t be for the poor guy that you will kill, if you continue in that speed.”  
“I will slow down, I promise.”  
“Can I see your license first?”   
Louis leaned over and opened the car’s cardboard where he kept his license. Then he realized that he had forgotten it over to his mom’s. He froze. That was really bad.  
“Funny thing,” he turned back to the officer, “it seems that I forgot it. Can’t we skip this part? I mean, it’s Christmas.”  
“It’s not Christmas yet. Please, sir, come out of the vehicle.”  
“But…”  
“Now.” 

Harry was pacing up and down. Where was he? The director of the arena came out.  
“Sir, people want to know what’s going on.”  
“He is coming. He won’t stand me up.”  
“Maybe he did.”  
“No, I know Louis. We are together four years now. He wouldn’t do such a thing, not to me anyway.”  
“Well, we can wait.”  
“Good.”  
The director left. Harry looked around. People were getting by, but no sign of Louis. It was six o’ clock. He had to call him. Harry searched his pockets. Where was his cell? He ran back in.  
“Has anyone seen my phone?”

“Come on, Harry! Pick it up!” Louis said, as the phone called once more.  
“If he is not picking it up, we should go back.” The guard said.  
“One more time? I am sure…”  
“No. It’s one phone call for each one. I am sorry.”   
Louis made a face and he let the guard lock him back into the cell. He was sharing it with two other men, big scary men. But that wasn’t his main concern. Harry would be out of his mind worrying. Why wasn’t he answering his phone? How was he supposed to tell him now that he was locked in a London police office and that he wouldn’t meet him at all? Louis signed and set on the bench. This was really bad.

“There is a phone in the shoe locker.” A girl from the arena stuff said. Harry ran over there. It was his. He opened it. No phone calls from Louis. But he had three unreturned phone calls from an unknown number. Harry called the information.  
“Sir, the number belongs to the 56th police department of London.” The lady said after a few minutes. What did that mean? Was Louis in trouble? He hadn’t time to think. Like another Hugh Grant in Love actually, he ran out, hailed a taxi and arrived at the police station.  
“Hello. I had received some calls from here and I was wondering…”  
“Oh, one minute please.” Said the lady at the reception office, holding the phone at her ear. She leaned back and shouted.  
“Jim, bring the driver.”  
“But…”  
“Please, sir, can you go and wait over there? Thank you.” She said, without even looking at him and she continued talking to the phone. Harry had no choice but to obey. Soon, Louis appeared at the office, held by an officer by the arm.  
“Harry, thank god!”  
After some paper work, they were both out. Harry called the arena to inform them that they were on their way. The director said that he had sent them all away.  
“It’s Christmas, for god shake.” He said and hung up. Great. Now he had no magical proposal for him.   
They walked in silence for a while. The London streets were amazing, decorated with lights and trees and snow.   
“I ruined something, didn’t I?” Louis asked, looking guilty.  
“It’s fine. It wasn’t your fault.”  
“I got delayed at traffic coming here.”  
“We should have arranged for later. But it’s fine. I mean, look around. This is magical. Being with you here it’s magical.”  
Louis smiled and took Harry’s hand. “I know that you love London at Christmas.”  
“I do.” Harry said, squeezing his hand.  
“That for I can’t find a better place to ask you something really important.”  
They stopped under a Christmas tree. Snow was falling slowly from the sky, shining by the lights everywhere.  
“What is it?” Harry asked. Was it something serious? Why did he look so scared?  
“Harry, I loved you from the first time I show you. And I know that if I lose you, I’ll go mad.”  
“What are you talking about? You are not going to lose me. Ever.”  
“That’s why I want to ask you if you will do me the honor to share your life with me.”  
“Are you proposing?”  
“Yes, I am. Can you believe that? But I…” Louis looked at Harry’s beautiful eyes.  
“You were going to propose tonight, didn’t you?”  
“Yeah, but your proposal it’s better. Way better.” Harry said and kissed him. His hot lips petting Louis’ softly.  
“So, is that a yes?”  
“Of course it is. Merry Christmas my love.”  
“Merry Christmas, Harry.”


End file.
